


Ocean of Orange

by sosa0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosa0/pseuds/sosa0
Summary: Jesse takes Hanzo to a place he's never seen before.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Ocean of Orange

“Where are you taking me?” Hanzo asked inquisitively. “You’ll see,” Jesse replied smugly, leading forward at an abrupt pace. The hazy late afternoon summer sun streamed through the leaves of the forest oaks, the wind gently caressed the green arms of the trees, scattering the bittersweet scent of pollen. After some hurried scurrying, the two reached the end of the faint dirt path, leading them to the edge of the woods. “Right ahead, pumpkin,” Jesse said soothingly. 

Before them was a sight that Hanzo had never seen before, a vibrant orange field of the most magnificent flowers that he had ever seen. “C’mere!” Jesse teased, facing a slope that lay beneath the large patch of poppies, signalling Hanzo with his hand. “Just wait till you see it from the top.” Hanzo followed, wading through the ocean of glowing blossoms surrounding him. “Isn’t this somethin’?” Jesse asked, facing Hanzo with a bright smile stretching wide across his face. Hanzo couldn’t help himself but smile either, it was the only reply that Jesse needed. 

The two reached the summit of the hill, giving the two a vantage of the sea of orange around them. After a brief moment, Jesse let out a content exhale, gazing at the flowers below him, swaying at the mercy of the afternoon wind. “Y’know, I’ve always wanted to take you here. I used to come here all the time back when I was a youngin, always helped me gather my thoughts and relax. Pretty ain’t it?” Jesse asked. 

“It’s beautiful.” Hanzo answered, head straight forward towards the distance “I’ve never seen anything quite like this before.” 

Hanzo turned towards Jesse, facing his grinning face and his serape floating under the wind. 

“When I was a child, I had a place of my own.” he said, “Hanamura was my home, I always felt safe under its high walls, a place of security. But there was one place that belonged to me, where my soul had an attachment, the gardens.” Jesse turned his attention from the flowers to Hanzo “The cherry blossoms were my shelter. I used to go there to collect my thoughts and reflect on myself. There, no one could disturb my peace, every moment spent there felt serene.” 

“Aww geez, Hanzo… I don’t know what to say.”

“This place, though, you’ve brought me somewhere beautiful… I feel as if I am seeing a moment long ago frozen in time.”

“Well then, let’s make this moment last forever,” Jesse replied softly, pulling Hanzo close to him.

Hanzo said nothing, the look in his eyes seemed to agree. The tension in Jesse’s grip loosened as he ran his fingers through Hanzo’s hair down to his beard, directly in one of his weak spots. A tingly sensation rippled throughout Hanzo, causing him to let out a tiny yelp as Jesse worked the fingers of his mechanical left hand through the hair on the back of his head and his smooth, warm hands through the thickness of his beard.

“I knew you’ve always liked this, sugar,” Jesse teased.

“Ah… You know just where to aim.” Hanzo said, barely able to keep his eyes open.

Jesse leaned in suddenly, pulling Hanzo to his face, planting sloppy kisses on his cheek, then the side of his lip, then giving in to all temptation and engorging his lips on Hanzo’s. The heartbeat in Hanzo flared to a raging fire, melting away all resistance Hanzo had left in himself. Hanzo kissed deeper into the cowboy’s mouth, craving everything that Jesse was giving him, and returning the favor even more back, their tongues and lips clumsy and uncoordinated. The heat between both of them burned brighter than the Sun, all of Jesse’s senses were numb, disoriented by Hanzo’s passion and tenacity. 

Jesse took Hanzo stumbling to the ground, throwing fuel onto the fire that was ablaze inside the two. Hanzo wanted all of it, both of his hands curled around Jesse’s shoulders, controlling the burn between them. Both of their eyes closed; the taste of Jesse’s minty cinnamon mouth stole away Hanzo’s breath with its faint smoky aftertaste. The kisses became rhythmic and in sync, though Jesse was still giving out the most. Their kiss blazed with a fiery intensity until it became too much for Hanzo to handle.

Hanzo suddenly pushed Jesse’s head away “Hey! What gives?” Jesse protested

Hanzo took a second to catch his breath “How did you learn how to get so good at this?” he asked. 

“What? Kissin’?” Jesse chuckled with a smug grin on his face. Jesse rolled onto the side next to Hanzo, supporting his weight with his elbows. “It’s a natural thing darlin’, suppose you could say it’s a talent.”

“Look at you, show-off.” Hanzo snarked

Jesse laughed “Says you, sugar”

It was quiet for a moment, Jesse shifted himself up to a sit, Hanzo followed and leaned his head on his shoulder. The Sun was setting, and the wind slowed down to a near halt. It was too cold for the crickets to chirp, all that was left was the soft whisper of the wind.

“Jesse?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Do you ever think about how absurd this is? That a cowboy would fall in love with someone like me?”

Jesse let out a faint chuckle “Heh, more than I probably realize that I do, but the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew we were perfect for each other.”

Hanzo nestled his face deeper into Jesse’s chest, seeking his warmth. The smoky scent of his serape filled his nose, conjuring thoughts of their ever-familiar home.

“Really?”

“Shot my heart right down there, just like you would with one of your fancy arrows.”

Hanzo laughed, “Well… I, too, must admit it. I know it may have seemed that I hated you at first, but there was something within me… I couldn’t get you out of my head. Every night back at the base, before we were together, I always thought about you your irresistible smile, god, how much I pretended to hate it.”

“Pfft, how could anyone possibly hate it.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t just give up after I gave you the cold shoulder so many times. Did you really love me that much?”

“Well honey, ‘course I did, and look where we are now. We’re savin’ the world, and I can’t think of anyone else I’d ever wanna save it with.”

Jesse pressed a tender kiss to the side of Hanzo that laid upwards on his lap. 

“I love you, Jesse.”

“I love you too, darlin’.”

The Sun dipped near the horizon, painting the sky a fresco of purple and orange, complementing the blossoms. The stars popped into the night sky, dotting the heavens. The two of them laid on top of the hill, side by side, staring at the constellations spread across the sky, relishing every second of the night. 

“Hey, Jesse?”

“Yes, darlin’?”

“You better treat me in bed, as well as you treated my mouth tonight.”

Jesse snickered. “We’ll see about that tomorrow, pumpkin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic ever! Hope you enjoyed it :3  
I love these babies so much djfkldsjfkljgfjkhgfkj
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter! @sosa0_


End file.
